Vilhelm
by Neph89
Summary: Qui est Vilhelm ?
1. Chapitre 1

_Pour commencer, c'est "dernière" fic sur La Rose de Versailles. Cela fait quelques années qu'elle est toujours en cours d'écriture, je ne suis qu'inspirée par vague mais pour rassurer les lecteurs ou lectrices qui continuent à me suivre sur ce site, elle est proche de la fin ^^ Pour ceux ou celles qui découvrent, je mets les chapitres, qui en compte 25 actuellement, en lignes au fur et à mesure de la correction (initialement par le comte de la fère) d'Artis, ma bêta pour cette histoire._

_Ensuite, je n'ai pas inventé le personnage de "Rosetta" que vous allez découvrir dans ce premier chapitre. "Rosetta" appartient à une fan du comte de Fersen. Je l'ai "emprunté" parce que j'admirais l'imagination et la plume de la demoiselle. C'est elle aussi qui m'a soumis quelques idées de noms suédois._

_Et enfin, le titre de la fic : Vilhelm, est le prénom Guillaume en suédois ^^ Maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à lire pour découvrir qui est Guillaume alias Vilhelm ^__^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**1**

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme et son regard se teinta de tristesse. Toute la noblesse de France évoluait autour d'elle mais si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre leurs chuchotements et leurs murmures, elle évitait leurs regards curieux. Lors de sa première venue à la cour de Versailles en compagnie de son mari, elle avait été étonnée de l'accueil incrédule qu'elle avait reçu, elle en connaissait désormais les raisons. Les doigts crispés nerveusement sur son éventail, les yeux de Rosetta Von Fersen cherchaient son époux. Planté non loin d'elle, il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de la Reine. Elle connaissait la relation qu'il entretenait avec la souveraine de France et elle lui pardonnait. Commande-t-on à son cœur ? Elle n'était l'épouse d'Hans que par le désir du père de celui-ci de marier son fils. Dans son innocence, elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa cour mais en dépit des gestes tendres, des sourires aimables, des douces paroles, il ne l'aimait pas alors que son propre cœur ne cessait de battre follement à sa seule vue.

Un nouveau soupir souleva la menue poitrine et Rosetta détourna son regard douloureux quand son mari s'inclina devant Marie-Antoinette. Les yeux noisette se posèrent alors sur un personnage qui l'intriguait parmi les invités. Son mari les avait présentés dès leur arrivée en France et la jeune femme surprenait souvent dans les prunelles du colonel de la garde royale une étrange lueur qu'elle ne réussissait pas à définir. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quand l'officier se tourna vers elle, et ce fut un faible sourire tremblant qu'elle lui adressa. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose quand il s'approcha pour s'incliner légèrement devant elle.

- Bonsoir Madame Von Fersen, murmura le colonel de son étrange voix rauque.

- Bonsoir Colonel, répondit Rosetta dans une petite révérence timide. Il y a du monde ce soir…

Le silence s'installa et Rosetta se résolut courageusement à le briser.

- Votre ami n'est-il point présent ce soir ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Habituellement, je ne vous vois jamais l'un sans l'autre…

La jeune fille posa vivement sa main sur sa bouche devant le regard surpris du colonel et le rose de ses joues vira au rouge.

- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, colonel, balbutia-t-elle. Je suis indiscrète…

- Non, madame, l'interrompit Oscar dans un sourire rassurant… En effet, André n'est pas là ce soir… Il est malade et se trouve alité quelques jours…

- Le pauvre homme, s'attrista la comtesse Von Fersen. Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, rassurez-vous… Une petite fièvre… Mais André sera heureux de savoir que l'on pense à lui, ajouta Oscar un peu moqueuse.

- Oh ! Colonel ! C'est tout à fait normal… Votre ami a l'air si triste parfois…

- André ? Triste ? s'étonna Oscar un peu abasourdie.

- Oui, continua Rosetta sans s'apercevoir de la perplexité d'Oscar. Son regard se voile de tristesse… C'est une émotion que je connais bien mais votre ami continue à sourire et à montrer sa joie de vivre… Il a bien plus de courage que moi, souffla la jeune femme d'un ton presque inaudible en dirigeant son regard vers son époux.

Oscar ne répondit pas et regarda pensivement la comtesse. Quel étrange personnage, tout en innocence, sa voix était si douce que pendant leur conversation, elle avait presque toujours l'impression de tendre l'oreille pour percevoir ses paroles avant de finalement conclure que c'était bien agréable de converser avec cette jeune personne. Puis brusquement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son ami d'enfance. Il lui avait semblé étrange de parler d'André avec l'épouse de l'homme pour qui son cœur se tourmentait depuis si longtemps. Mais la comtesse se trompait, elle ne connaissait pas André aussi bien qu'elle et jamais elle n'avait décelé la tristesse dans les prunelles de son ami ! Oscar remarqua brusquement que la comtesse ne lui prêtait plus attention, mais qu'elle observait son mari quittant la Reine après une danse. Son regard s'adoucit quand elle vit briller l'amour dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme.

« Elle est bien plus courageuse qu'elle ne le pense, songea le colonel en regardant le comte se diriger vers elles. Oui, se rend-elle compte de la force qu'il lui faut pour rester digne devant la méchanceté manifeste des nobles qui nous entourent ? »

Malgré la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand Fersen lui avait présenté sa femme, Oscar devait reconnaître que celle-ci était l'épouse parfaite pour lui. Et bien plus que du respect, elle ressentait envers cette jeune femme, une certaine admiration.

- Colonel, sourit le comte en s'inclinant. Je vous remercie de votre prévenance… Vous tenez compagnie à mon épouse.

- Ce fut avec plaisir, répondit brusquement Oscar d'un ton un sec au grand étonnement de l'homme. Excusez-moi, le devoir m'appelle… Madame…

Songeuse, Rosetta contempla l'officier qui s'éloignait à grands pas. La colère qu'elle avait lue sur son visage lorsque son époux les avait rejointes, l'avait surprise mais son instinct lui avait soufflé que la colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle mais bel et bien envers Hans et elle en devinait la raison. Le cœur noble du colonel ne lui avait pas échappé et il n'avait sans doute pas apprécié le manque de considération de son mari à son égard.

- Étrange, déclara le comte, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange mon ami ? demanda Rosetta en levant son regard.

- Cela ne ressemble pas à Oscar de partir aussi brusquement et elle n'est habituellement pas si froide…

La jeune femme sursauta violemment et poussa une petite exclamation tandis que ses yeux s'arrondissaient de stupéfaction.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Elle !

- Pardonnez-moi Rosetta, dit Fersen en posant d'autorité la main de sa femme sur son bras pour la conduire à l'écart de la salle de bal. En effet, Oscar est une femme… Personne, en dehors de sa famille et de son lieutenant n'est au courant.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit la déclaration de l'homme.

- Une vie de soldat… La vie doit être bien difficile pour une jeune femme parmi tous ces hommes, finit par dire la jeune femme.

- Oui, répondit le comte, songeur. Pourtant, je ne puis m'empêcher de penser que monsieur son père a bien fait de contredire la nature en faisait d'elle un homme.

Rosetta ne répondit pas et tout au long du chemin qui les conduisait elle et son époux dans leur demeure, elle resta songeuse. Elle n'était pas en accord avec son mari. L'idée qu'une femme puisse vivre une telle vie la faisait frissonner et elle ne comprenait pas comment un père pouvait imposer cela à son enfant, sa propre fille ! L'admiration qu'elle ressentait envers le colonel se renforça d'autant plus qu'elle connaissait à présent la vérité quant à sa condition.

Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait été heureuse de trouver un ami en le colonel de Jarjayes mais découvrir que celui-ci était une femme lui expliquait bien des choses. Hélas, elle comprenait maintenant les éclats qui zébraient régulièrement les prunelles d'Oscar.

Elles étaient trois à aimer le même homme. La Reine de France, le colonel et elle-même.


	2. Chapitre 2

Vilhelm

2

Le vent agitait par vagues incessantes, pareilles à l'océan, devant le regard mélancolique, la longue chevelure dorée de la fine silhouette immobile. Oscar admirait cette infinie étendue d'eau aux couleurs changeantes, respirant profondément et laissant ses poumons se remplir de l'air salin. Que la nature pouvait être belle ! Si belle et si cruelle… Avant de commencer cette vie si contraire à sa nature, Oscar n'avait pas réalisé, que c'était cette vie même qui lui apporterait tant de souffrance. Ce vide qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même, comme si une part de son être n'existait pas, semblait lui peser chaque jour davantage.

« Pourquoi toujours se réfugier en ce lieu pour réfléchir lorsque je sens que ma vie va s'en trouver changée ? Pourquoi s'échapper de la sorte ? Et je n'ai d'ailleurs, aucunement besoin de réfléchir. Cette décision n'était pas si difficile à prendre alors pourquoi reculer éternellement… Pourquoi l'éviter ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui annoncer ? Pourquoi tant d'hésitation ? Seigneur ! André ! Si tu savais les questions stupides qui me traversent l'esprit, sans doute te moquerais-tu de moi ! Nous connaissons tout de nous et pourtant je n'ai rien vu. Je ne l'ai pas cru lorsque l'on me l'a dit, il a fallu que je le constate de mes propres yeux pour accepter l'évidence.

André… Je ne l'ai pas supporté… Ce matin, lorsque j'ai surpris au fond de tes prunelles cette lueur que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. Tu es l'ami le plus cher que j'ai en ce monde et je désire que jamais la tristesse ne vienne troubler ton regard… J'ai enfin compris. La liberté à laquelle tu soupires, je la comprends tu sais. Tu te sens enchaîné à cette vie que tu n'as pas demandé, qui t'a injustement été imposée de par ta naissance… Comme moi, tu n'es pas libre, tu vis par devoir… Toi de me suivre et moi de perpétuer le nom des Jarjayes. »

Oscar détourna lentement les yeux du soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon et d'un pas lent regagna sa monture.

« Ce soir André, je vais te rendre ta liberté, désormais je continuerai seule. »

La jeune femme sauta souplement en selle et talonna brusquement son cheval qui partit au triple galop, trop heureux de pouvoir prendre l'allure qu'il désirait sans que son maître ne l'en empêchât. Les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux d'Oscar n'eurent pas le temps de glisser sur ses joues. Elles s'envolèrent loin derrière la cavalière, disparaissant dans des petites explosions de particules brillantes.

***

Dans cette même nuit sombre où les étoiles se cachaient derrière un voile épais de nuages, une ombre solitaire marchait au milieu d'un chemin désertique. Il avançait doucement presque difficilement. Tête basse, les yeux d'André regardaient avec une sorte de fascination ses pieds s'avancer inexorablement. Ses gestes semblaient n'être dictés que par une force irrésistible, en dehors de sa volonté propre. Pas une seule fois, il ne s'était retourné. A aucun moment, son regard ne s'était élevé par-dessus son épaule depuis qu'il avait quitté l'enceinte du château qui l'avait vu grandir.

« Tu m'as ordonné de partir. J'ai obéi, comme je l'ai toujours fait lorsque l'intonation de ta voix n'admet pas de protestation. Pourtant pendant un instant, un instant si infime, ma bouche s'est entrouverte pour laisser échapper ces mots que j'ai si souvent rêvés sans jamais oser les prononcer, mais ils sont restés douloureusement enfouis au fond de ma gorge.

Je n'ai pas pu te dire que tu te trompais. La loi de la nature est là, même si le destin a décidé de s'amuser avec. Tu es une femme et mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme t'appartiennent à jamais.

Mais ma bouche s'est scellée sur mon secret et je suis parti comme tu le désirais, refermant doucement la porte sur une dernière vision de ton image. Quelle sera ta vie désormais ? La mienne s'est arrêtée à ce moment précis. Je suis devenu l'ombre de l'ombre que j'étais déjà et cela pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses t'imaginer que tu n'as besoin de personne pour continuer cette mascarade ? Cette triste comédie ? Non, je ne le crois pas et pourtant, je ne puis m'empêcher de penser, de prier même, pour que tu réalises ton erreur… Que tu finisses par comprendre… »

Et soudain, les pas d'André s'allongèrent malgré son désir de ralentir son allure. Alors, la tête pleine de souvenirs, il se mit à compter, méthodiquement, douloureusement.

« A chaque pas qui m'éloigne de toi, je sens que mon cœur se meurt un peu plus. »

Un brusque vacillement le fit tomber à genoux, ses mains se crispèrent sur la terre durcie, sans se rendre compte que les cailloux effilés lui infligeaient des coupures saignantes. Pris brusquement de rage, de ses poings serrés couverts de sang, André frappa le sol de toutes ses forces.

« Mon Dieu ! Oscar ! Tu aimes… Oh oui, tu aimes ! Et comme tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais sincèrement, avec toute ton âme, toute ta passion. Mais cet amour ne m'est pas destiné. Il appartient à un autre, ce cadeau qu'il ne s'imagine même pas. Ce cadeau qui m'est interdit ! J'ai le mal de vivre depuis tu as brisé ce lien que nous partagions. Je n'étais que ton frère mais c'était déjà plus que ce que beaucoup pourraient même imaginer.

Seigneur ! J'ai mal, si vous saviez comme j'ai mal de l'aimer sans avoir ne serait-ce que l'espoir pour continuer. Je voudrais pouvoir en rêver mais même cette irréalité ne m'est plus permise ! »

Lentement, le jeune homme se releva en contemplant ses mains, un sourire étira ses lèvres et une lueur de folie traversa son regard quand il leva son visage vers le ciel.

« Que veux-tu que j'advienne ? Tu veux que je vive comme je l'entends ? Mais qu'attendrai-je de la vie sans l'être qui me fait avancer ? Tu n'as pas compris ! Tu ne me vois pas comme je te vois ! Tu as sans doute pensé m'offrir un cadeau, en me retirant le rôle pour lequel je suis né ? En me retirant de ton sillage… je suis perdu ! J'ai besoin de ton air pour respirer… de l'océan de ton regard pour m'y noyer… de me réchauffer au moindre frôlement de ta main sur la mienne… de fondre de tendresse lorsque je lis la révolte contenue dans la moindre de tes attitudes… Tout simplement être là… Près de toi. Mais tu me le refuses ! N'as-tu pas vu la souffrance éclairer mes prunelles lorsque sans un mot tu m'as regardé partir ? N'as-tu pas entendu le cri de mon cœur qui se brisait dans ma poitrine ? »

Le silence lui répondit et André eut un rire dérisoire. Sans prendre garde au sang qui ruisselait le long de ses mains, il s'avança d'un pas et ainsi de suite comme si rien dans ce monde n'avait autant d'importance que le seul fait qu'à chacune de ses enjambées, il s'éloignait de son univers… Même les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues n'apaisaient ni la douleur ni les tourments qui le submergeaient. Sans s'arrêter, il leva de nouveau son visage vers la voûte sombre de la nuit glaciale. Un hurlement, son hurlement, déchira brusquement le silence qui l'entourait.

« Oscar ! Oscar… Non ! Je ne veux pas te quitter ! Tu es si belle Oscar, comment pourrais-je vivre sans contempler tes yeux ! Je me sens si vide à présent. Si vide…Et j'ai si froid…»

André se sentait si las depuis qu'Oscar lui avait signifié qu'elle désirait continuer seule. Mais l'homme se confortait dans cette faiblesse, se perdant dans sa détresse et sans s'apercevoir que ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus hésitants, il n'entendit pas le carrosse qui arrivait sur lui à vive allure. Comme dans un cauchemar, André redressa la tête au dernier moment et contempla, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, le cheval qui se cabrait de toute sa hauteur. Un des sabots de l'animal le frappa violemment à la tempe avant que son corps ne tombe lourdement sur le bas-côté.


	3. Chapitre 3

Vilhelm

3

La longue nuit se finissait et, on sentait que le soleil tentait de percer par ses encore trop faibles rayons la brume qui se levait. L'homme leva le bras à l'approche du carrosse. Et quelques instants après, deux silhouettes immobiles se découpèrent dans l'horizon, deux amis que la vie malmenait.

Un dernier face à face, une dernière explication, telle était la décision du comte de Fersen.

- Je voulais vous remercier Oscar. En dansant comme vous l'avez fait toute la soirée avec la Reine, vous nous avez empêché elle et moi de nous exposer inconsidérément aux foudres de la cour. Mon très cher Oscar, vous savez comme je cache fort mal mes sentiments, je crois que ce soir, je n'aurais pas pu les dissimuler plus longtemps. Par mon inconscience, j'aurais précipité la perte de sa majesté, j'imagine tout ce que cela aurait été, toutes ces bêtes malfaisantes courant à la curé.

Le regard de celle qui le contemplait sans mot dire, sans reproche, ni même d'aménité, lui parut soudainement impossible à soutenir plus longtemps. Il se détourna en baissant la tête en même temps que ses paupières sur son regard douloureux. Ses épaules se voûtèrent sous l'immense tristesse qui l'envahissait et ses poings se crispèrent comme pour se donner le courage de poursuivre.

- Et pourtant vous savez que je l'aime mais l'amour rend aveugle dit-on… Tout le malheur vient de moi, j'ai fait courir à la Reine des risques insensés.

L'homme releva enfin la tête et son regard se perdit vers le ciel d'une couleur indéfinissable. Pas tout a fait la mort de la nuit ni même la naissance du jour. C'était encore cet étrange instant où tous deux semblaient accepter d'être ensemble au même moment dans le cours du temps qui s'écoulait inévitablement.

- Est-ce cela aimer Oscar ? continua le comte. Si je l'aimais vraiment, je devrais me sacrifier pour elle et tout faire pour qu'un jour elle me chasse enfin de son cœur. N'a-t-on jamais vu pareille histoire d'amour, entre une Reine et un je-ne-sais-qui ?

Le soleil remporta enfin la lutte qu'il livrait à son adversaire la plus redoutée pour laisser éclater ses premières lueurs, ignorant superbement l'homme qui continuait sa complainte.

- Jamais je n'aurais dû vous aimer Marie-Antoinette ! Mon amour, je ne mérite pas vos bonnes grâces. Je vous ai causé tant de souffrances ma Reine.

L'astre jaune pâle s'arrondit, triomphant. Une aura semblait l'entourer comme pour le protéger avant que sa couleur ne devienne si éclatante que les regards, qui osaient prétendre à le regarder en face, devenaient aveugles. Le regard perdu, le comte eut un instant de révolte qu'il déclara avec une passion douloureuse.

- Est-ce cela aimer ? Non ! Non, cela ne se peut ! L'amour c'est vivre, l'amour c'est la vie, ce n'est pas cette mort de tous les instants…

La brise qui se leva fit envoler les capes des deux personnages en même temps qu'elle calmait l'âme de Fersen. Oscar n'avait à aucun moment pris la parole mais son regard s'agrandit quand elle entendit les derniers mots du comte.

- Oh Oscar, je sais quel est mon devoir… Je vais partir pour toujours. Je vais mettre des mers, des océans entre elle et moi…

Fersen se retourna lentement et son regard se fit d'une douceur extrême et levant une dernière fois son bras, cette fois-ci dans un signe d'adieu, prononça les paroles pour lesquelles il avait désiré parler à Oscar.

- Veuillez bien sur elle cher Oscar. Adieu !

***

Le jour venait à peine de commencer quand le comte pénétra dans sa silencieuse demeure, il renvoya d'un geste son domestique et leva son regard vers l'étage. Rosetta dormait certainement, sans doute épuisée d'avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps. La détresse de sa femme à l'annonce de la mort de son frère, il la comprenait et la partageait. Cet homme avait été son ami le plus cher dans son pays natal. Mais ce fut le regard fixe, sans expression de son épouse quand il lui avait annoncé son départ pour les Amériques qui l'avait bouleversé. Le comte monta lentement l'escalier et demeura un instant devant les portes des appartements de Rosetta puis son regard et finalement ses pas se dirigèrent vers une porte à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Entrez, fit une voix masculine lorsqu'il frappa.

Le comte entra et referma la porte avant de poser les yeux vers l'homme assis près de la porte fenêtre.

- Bonsoir, commença le comte, ne sachant quelle était la raison de sa présence dans cette chambre qu'il évitait depuis plus de trois mois.

- Bonsoir, monsieur le comte, répondit d'une voix neutre l'homme qui se leva lentement.

Il s'avança lentement, la main appuyée sur une canne. Fersen observa attentivement le boitement de l'homme constatant ses difficultés à se déplacer.

- Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps… Guillaume. Je désire vous parler avant mon départ.

- Les Amériques, murmura l'homme en s'installant lourdement sur son lit. La vie est étrange, monsieur, je cherche ma vie et vous la fuyez…

Fersen ne répondit pas tandis qu'il allait se planter devant la fenêtre. Son regard ne voyait pas le splendide jardin qui s'étendait devant lui. Un soupir s'échappa lentement de sa bouche et fermant les yeux, il esquissa un étrange sourire.

- Guillaume… Mon épouse semble attachée à votre présence.

- Et, cela vous dérange n'est-ce pas ? demanda lentement l'homme, la tête baissée. N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, le cœur de votre épouse vous appartient…

- Je le sais... Si je suis ici, c'est pour que vous m'accordiez une faveur.

- Laquelle ?

- Prenez soin de mon épouse, comme vous le faisiez…

Le comte s'interrompit brusquement et l'homme assis sur le lit redressa vivement la tête. Son regard se fit perçant mais son visiteur lui présentait son dos. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand Fersen ne retourna vivement en levant la main pour l'interrompre.

- Avant de me poser cette question qui doit sans doute vous tourmenter, je vous demande de m'écouter. Les terribles blessures que ce regrettable accident vous ont infligé, vous ont gardé près de deux mois dans une quasi-inconscience. A votre réveil, mon épouse et moi-même avons été atterrés de découvrir que vous aviez perdu la mémoire.

- Vous me connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez qui je suis… Votre épouse le sait-elle aussi ? demanda-t-il devant le silence du comte.

Un sourire étira lentement la bouche de l'homme et hocha la tête.

- Je ne dois compter pour personne, dit enfin l'homme d'une voix si basse que le comte du s'approcher pour l'entendre. Allons, monsieur le comte, dîtes-moi pourquoi vous prenez soin d'un simple roturier comme moi. Car j'en suis un, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous étiez au service du colonel Oscar de Jarjayes, annonça lentement Fersen en examinant attentivement l'expression de l'homme.

Aune réaction ne vint altérer le visage de celui-ci.

- Quel est mon nom ?

- André Grandier.

- Ce nom n'éveille rien en moi, fit André après un instant de concentration. Pas plus que je n'ai de souvenir de mon seigneur, le colonel de Jarjayes… Ma disparition ne lui a pas paru étrange ?

- Oscar ne sait rien de vos blessures… Vous avez quitté le service des Jarjayes… Oscar vous a… en quelque sorte… rendu votre liberté. Je n'en sais pas plus, j'ai d'ailleurs appris tout à fait par hasard votre départ. J'ai en effet gardé pour moi que vous demeuriez auprès de mon épouse et moi-même… Et…

- Et ? Ne vous arrêtez pas, Monsieur le comte… Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

- Guillaume… André, se reprit le comte. Vous disiez rechercher votre vie mais n'est-ce pas la vie elle-même qui vous offre une chance ? La mémoire ne vous reviendra peut être jamais…

- Guillaume, fit André en se levant après un long silence. Appelez-moi Guillaume. C'est le prénom que votre épouse a choisi pour moi. Je ne connais pas cet André dont vous me parlez... Et étrangement, je ne désire pas le connaître… Je veillerai sur la comtesse, monsieur. Je serais à nouveau ce que ma naissance a décidé pour moi.


	4. Chapitre 4

Vilhelm

4

Le comte de Metterling bâilla.

Il bâilla non pas de fatigue mais d'ennui. Tout l'ennuyait, les cupidons joufflus qui ornaient le manteau de la cheminée, les doubles rideaux de satin rose, la pièce toute entière, surchauffée et trop parfumée. Il effleura du regard son manteau jeté sur un des fauteuils et sa chemise blanche échouée parmi les flacons, les bouteilles, les pots de lotions, de parfums et onguents qui encombraient la coiffeuse. A la seule idée qu'il fallait se lever et s'habiller, il bâilla de nouveau.

- Vous êtes fatigué, mon ami, constata une voix douce, à côté de lui.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir deux yeux sombres levés vers lui, des lèvres rouges, provocantes, et comprit que cela aussi l'ennuyait. Découvrir qu'il en avait assez de sa maîtresse fut pour lui, un moment désagréable. Couchée à son côté, contre l'oreiller frangé de dentelle, elle avait pour tout vêtement un collier de rubis qui lui avait coûté une somme exorbitante et des petites pantoufles de satin rouge assorties au collier. Il se remémorait avec une certaine incrédulité l'ardeur avec laquelle il lui avait fait la cour, un mois seulement auparavant. Le fait que la dame en question, mademoiselle Ulrika de Lowenhaupt, hésitait à accepter la protection entre deux illustres personnages, avec un rang beaucoup plus élevé que le sien avait indiscutablement ajouté du piment à l'aventure.

Que le comte de Metterling leur ait chipé Ulrika lui avait fait non seulement plaisir mais avait provoqué un énorme éclat de rire chez le Roi Gustav III qui l'avait déclaré irrésistible auprès du beau sexe.

« C'est justement cela qui rend la vie ennuyeuse. La chasse est toujours de trop courte durée, les conquêtes monotones. »

Il eut un mouvement pour se lever et les petites mains d'Ulrika voletèrent vers lui.

- Non, non ! s'écria-t-elle. Ne bougez pas. Il est encore tôt et il nous reste beaucoup de choses à nous dire…

Ses lèvres étaient très près des siennes. Il était péniblement conscient de son parfum. Il l'avait toujours trouvé trop sucré, trop lourd, et il ajoutait, à présent, à son impression de dégoût. Il se leva, se libérant de son étreinte insistante.

- Je dois me coucher tôt, dit-il en prenant sa chemise. Je dois me rendre en France.

- En France ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laissez-vous toute seule ? C'est de la folie !

Le comte enfila sa chemise et noua sa cravate avec l'adresse d'un homme qui sait se passer de l'aide d'un valet de chambre.

- J'aurais dû le faire la semaine dernière déjà, mais tu as réussi, ma chère, à me faire rester.

- C'est impossible ! protesta Ulrika Aurais-tu oublié la réception de demain soir ? Tu t'amuseras beaucoup !

- Cela, j'en doute, répondit le comte en enfilant son manteau.

Il resta un moment à la contempler, avec ses cheveux aile de corbeau qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins, son petit visage étroit au nez retroussé et à la bouche un peu grande, qui lui avait paru si séduisante quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais à la regarder, à présent, il se demandait comment il avait pu supporter la banalité de sa conversation, la façon dont elle haussait les épaules, la coquetterie avec laquelle elle battait ses cils lourdement maquillés, baissait les paupières pour se donner l'air mystérieux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, notant à quel point il était beau, combien on le remarquait même dans une pièce pleine d'autres hommes séduisants et distingués. Cela ne tenait pas seulement à son aspect physique, au dessin ferme de sa mâchoire ou à ses étranges yeux verts au regard pénétrant et si lointain en même temps. Non, et Ulrika s'en rendait compte soudain, c'était dû au pli sarcastique qui déformait ses lèvres même pendant qu'il s'amusait, et à cette soudaine lueur dans le regard qui démentait le sarcasme au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins. Oui, il était irrésistible et, avec un sourire, elle lui tendit les bras.

- Ne vous attardez pas en France, dit-elle doucement. Je vous attendrai. C'est ce que vous désirez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Je ne crois pas, répondit le comte avec lenteur.

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'il comprit qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

***

Sans laisser le temps à son serviteur de réagir à sa vue, le comte de Metterling bondit littéralement dans le carrosse. Après quelques secondes de stupeur, le valet haussa les épaules et fouetta les chevaux. Il avait l'habitude du comportement peu conventionnel de son seigneur.

Le comte soupira et croisant les mains derrière la tête, étendit ses jambes pour poser ses pieds sur la banquette en face de lui.

- Au diable tout ça, fit-il tout haut. Au diable toutes les femmes !

C'était absurde, il le savait, de se sentir, si peu que ce soit, coupable au sujet de la scène qu'il venait de vivre. C'était la comtesse de Lowenhaupt et non pas lui qui n'avait pas suivi la règle du jeu. Entre un gentilhomme et sa maîtresse, il ne devait pas être question de grands sentiments, de palpitations ou de chagrins d'amour… Pourtant, avec lui, personne ne jouait le jeu. Son ascension à la cour avait été des plus fulgurante, il était devenu, en deux ans, l'homme le plus recherché, le plus envié, le plus irrésistible de Suède.

***

Le comte observa la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Elle était si nerveuse que le mouchoir en dentelle qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts crispés ressemblait de plus en plus à un morceau de tissu informe. Cependant, il ne pouvait guère l'aider, lui-même en prise avec d'étranges émotions. Son regard s'évada par la fenêtre. La France. C'était son pays mais en même temps, il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Son passé appartenait à cette terre qui l'avait vu naître mais le comte ne désirait pas se souvenir. Il connaissait son identité passée mais désormais, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour lui. Il n'était plus cet homme !

- Guillaume, fit la jeune femme, le sortant de ses pensées…

- Je sais Rosetta, soupira l'homme. Pourquoi ne pas aller vous étendre quelques heures avant ? Vous êtes si pâle…

- Oh Guillaume, murmura la comtesse en tremblant. Je ne pourrai pas l'affronter… Pourquoi me faire subir cette épreuve ?

Le comte fronça les sourcils devant la détresse évidente de celle qui était devenue sa sœur d'adoption. Il l'aimait tendrement, il s'était juré de toujours veiller sur elle.

- Vous ne serez pas seule, murmura-t-il enfin en posant une main rassurante sur les doigts nerveusement agrippés au mouchoir.

- Vous m'accompagneriez ? demanda Rosetta levant un regard reconnaissant au comte. Est-ce vrai ? Mais…

L'homme se leva lentement et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton ironique. Soyez forte Rosetta, pour l'honneur de notre famille. J'ai promis à votre père d'être digne et de porter son nom la tête haute… Après tout, je suis désormais le comte de Metterling. A votre tour, affrontez la Reine la tête haute. De plus, vous êtes la comtesse von Fersen et votre époux sera bientôt près de vous…

- Et près de la Reine, murmura la jeune femme en baissant la tête.


	5. Chapitre 5

Vilhelm

5

- Non Rosetta… Je préfère m'attarder…

- Mais Guillaume, protesta la jeune femme avec désarroi. Pourquoi ? Leurs Majestés se sont retirées…

- Je sais.

- Rosetta, interrompit soudainement une voix derrière le comte.

- Hans… Je vous en prie… Dites-lui…

- Je ne pense pas en avoir le droit, déclara Fersen après un instant d'hésitation…

Puis s'avançant lentement, il offrit son bras à Rosetta, qui après un dernier regard troublé vers son frère d'adoption, finit par y déposer sa main. Le couple s'éloigna sous le regard soulagé du comte de Metterling puis finalement, ce dernier baissa les paupières pour se plonger dans ses pensées. La soirée avait été riche en rebondissements.

Ébahissement de la part de la cour de France lors de leurs arrivées à lui et Rosetta. Qui était donc cet homme qui escortait la comtesse von Fersen ! Il lui apparaissait que les regards posés sur sa personne reflétaient une sorte de fascination… Car cela était attrayant, n'est-ce pas, de découvrir qu'un simple roturier ait pu accéder à un titre de noblesse… Et que celui-ci ne cachait en rien ses racines. Il devait d'ailleurs admettre avoir été quelque peu déconcerté de s'apercevoir que son visage était considéré avec attention et s'était finalement aperçu que beaucoup l'avaient reconnu… Ou plutôt avaient reconnu l'homme qu'il était auparavant… Avant qu'il ne soit Guillaume… Avant que sa mémoire ne soit effacée… Avant qu'il refuse qu'elle ne lui revienne…

Stupéfaction encore ! Le comte de Fersen était de retour… En France…

Ce fut la brusque interruption des conversations et une main se crispant sur son bras qui lui avaient fait relever les yeux. Celui-ci se pressait vers le couple royal, sa première pensée fut qu'il n'était de retour que pour la Reine mais… L'homme s'était contenté d'adresser respectueusement ses hommages pour enfin se diriger vers celle qui attendait, son éventail serré contre sa poitrine palpitante. Et dès lors… Le couple von Fersen ne s'était pas séparé…

Quant à lui, immédiatement après que le Roi et la Reine se furent retirés, il s'était adossé nonchalamment contre une colonne, pour observer à son tour, son entourage… Il avait éprouvé les premiers signes du mal qui ne le quittait pas depuis quelques mois… La lassitude… Jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par un singulier personnage. Aussitôt son attention s'était fixée sur ce soldat qui le scrutait d'une manière insistante… Leurs regards s'étaient furtivement entrecroisés, seulement voilà… Il avait eu le temps, avant que celui-ci ne se dérobe, de lire dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension et peut-être même une certaine tristesse…

Quittant ses songes, le comte de Metterling ressentit, avant même de lever les yeux, une présence près de lui. Redressant paisiblement la tête, il plongea son regard dans celui qui l'avait intrigué peu de temps auparavant.

***

Une femme menue, à la peau délicatement rosée, était étendue, nue, sur son grand lit. Rougissante de ses pensées, elle regardait l'homme immense allongé à ses côtés qui, lui dormait profondément. Elle sourit. Elle ne se lassait pas de contempler son mari. Hans était encore plus beau nu qu'habillé. Rosetta sentit une bouffée de tendresse monter en elle au souvenir de ce qui les avait réunis il y a si peu de temps encore. Jamais, il n'avait été plus doux et tendre à son égard.

Pas un mot n'avait franchi la barrière de leurs lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté ce bal qui les avait enfin réunis. Il était là. Il venait de rentrer dans ses appartements…Ce fut d'un regard agrandi et encore embué de rêverie par cette si merveilleuse soirée que la jeune femme s'était dressée devant « lui » avec lenteur, sa chemise de nuit tombant sur une ronde et fine épaule. Longtemps, presque avec fascination, son époux l'avait contemplée. Doucement et cela, sans qu'un seul instant il ne la quitte du regard, il s'était dévêtu. Il apparut tel que la nature l'avait créé devant le regard timide mais émerveillé de Rosetta. Elle n'avait émis aucune protestation face à cet acte pourtant inhabituel de la part de son mari. Jamais auparavant, il ne s'était montré à ses yeux, dans toute la splendeur de son corps parfait et jamais non plus, d'un geste ferme mais empreint de respect, il n'avait passé par dessus sa tête, la longue chemise qui lui cachait les trésors qui lui appartenaient.

Il lui avait ouvert les portes du paradis sur terre, et elle s'était donnée avec toute la tendresse qui couvait en son for intérieur. Avec sa timide passion qui s'était éveillée sous les caresses expertes de son époux mais plus que tout… Elle lui avait offert tout son cœur. Celui-là même qu'elle bridait afin de ne pas l'ennuyer de cet amour dont il n'avait que faire. Et pourtant, lorsque tous deux avaient atteint les sommets de l'extase, elle n'avait pu retenir ces mots que son cœur criait et qui étaient le sens même de son existence.

- Je vous aime, avait-elle murmuré dans un souffle.

Les larmes que Rosetta s'efforçait de retenir coulèrent finalement sur ses joues devenues pâles et dans un petit gémissement, elle enfouit son visage au creux de son oreiller pour étouffer les sanglots qui montaient du plus profond de sa poitrine. La main qui lui frôla doucement les cheveux lui coupa la respiration et tout en exhalant profondément, sa tête se tourna lentement. Leurs nez se touchaient presque tant leurs visages étaient proches. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, s'accrochèrent. L'homme tendit la main vers la joue de Rosetta, séchant du bout de ses doigts les larmes qui glissaient le long des pommettes. Un doux sourire éclaira le visage du comte de Fersen et Rosetta, le souffle soudainement précipité, n'osa rêver ou même croire ce qu'elle lisait dans les prunelles de son mari.


	6. Chapitre 6

Vilhelm

**6**

Dans un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le comte de Metterling sortit sur le perron de la demeure des Fersen. Il était encore bien tôt mais une envie irrésistible de galoper lui avait fait quitter prématurément ses appartements. En effet, il n'était guère dans ses habitudes d'émerger de son lit avant le début de l'après-midi ! Il renvoya d'un geste agacé son valet toujours prompt à le servir.

Celui-ci ne prit pas ombrage de la brusquerie du comte, trop habitué désormais par cette attitude qu'il n'avait jamais connue avec ses maîtres précédents. De plus il n'était pas maltraité, au contraire, son seigneur adoptait à son égard un comportement plus qu'amical. Il était souvent le confident lorsque le comte, las d'une maîtresse encombrante, redoutait la rupture. Au début, il en avait été surpris. Comment cet homme si désinvolte, si sarcastique et qui maîtrisait l'ironie avec un grand art, pouvait craindre une femme. Toutefois il avait très vite compris que ce n'était pas la peur que son maître manifestait mais juste une certaine contrariété face à ce déluge de sentiments que ces femmes ne manquaient pas de lui manifester.

Loin de se douter des pensées de son domestique, le comte, d'un pas nonchalant, se dirigea vers les écuries. Il lança un ordre à un des palefreniers puis s'adossa contre le bâtiment. Il contempla sans vraiment le voir, le jardin, magnifique, sous les premiers rayons de la journée.

L'expression de l'homme était plus que pensive lorsque Rosetta s'avança vers lui. Étonnée que son frère ne la remarque pas, elle s'immobilisa pour le contempler silencieusement. Son cœur se gonfla de tendresse. Elle songea que jamais elle ne pourrait être plus heureuse ! Toute sa vie se résumait à cela… Son univers tournait autour de son frère adoptif et de son mari…

Son mari qui lui avait proclamé son amour la nuit précédente… Perdue à son tour dans ses songes, elle ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment que son frère était à un pas d'elle et qu'il la regardait, manifestement intrigué. Elle leva un visage rayonnant de bonheur. Et le comte n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longuement devant cette expression extasiée tandis que son regard émeraude caressait les traits de la jeune femme avec douceur.

- Bonjour Rosetta, murmura-t-il, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Guillaume, sourit Rosetta… Vous êtes bien matinal !

- J'ai envie de galoper, répondit-il simplement en remerciant d'un signe tête le domestique qui venait de lui tendre les rênes.

Rosetta sourit puis voilant son regard derrière ses paupières, elle l'observa à travers ses cils.

- La fin du bal ne vous a pas apporté satisfaction ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Devant l'expression moqueuse de l'homme, la jeune femme rougit quelque peu. Elle ne s'était jamais permis de parler de sa vie amoureuse. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Elle avait pourtant bien constaté que certaines femmes, lors du bal à Versailles, l'avaient contemplé avec convoitise. De même qu'elle avait discerné l'étincelle d'intérêt dans le regard de son frère… Habituellement, celui-ci aurait certainement répondu à l'attente d'une d'entre elles… Mais pas cette fois-ci… Pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait qu'un des Metterling ait eu plus de… chance que moi…

- Guillaume ! s'exclama Rosetta en portant ses mains à ses joues brûlantes.

- Je suis heureux pour vous petite sœur !

Puis sans plus attendre, il sauta en selle souplement, ramenant les rênes devant lui. Rosetta caressa l'encolure du cheval, empêchant intentionnellement son frère de conclure cette conversation.

- Guillaume…, commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

La jeune femme se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement. Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

- Avez-vous rencontré le…

- J'ai en effet rencontré mon ancien seigneur et maître, coupa Guillaume avec une ironie mordante.

- Guillaume…

- Rosetta ! s'énerva étrangement l'homme. Que voulez-vous savoir ? Nous avons eu le colonel et moi, une insignifiante conversation… D'ancien valet à…

- Guillaume ! protesta faiblement Rosetta

- Pardonnez-moi…, soupira aussitôt l'homme avec une grimace d'excuse.

- Non… C'est moi, murmura la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

Rosetta se recula de quelques pas mais à son étonnement, Guillaume ne bougea pas. Il contemplait attentivement ses mains et elle devina qu'il pesait soigneusement les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Puis d'un coup, il se décida.

- C'est une femme, dit-t-il sobrement, scrutant l'expression de sa sœur.

Celle-ci retint son souffle et le comte comprit à sa réaction qu'elle le savait déjà.

- C'est étrange, reprit-il à voix basse. J'ai eu la fugace impression que j'étais le seul à avoir découvert la vérité.

- Cela n'est pas si faux ! A part sa famille… Il me semble que le comte de Girodel, Hans et moi, soyons les seuls à connaître la véritable condition du colonel de Jarjayes… Et vous aussi… Avant que…

- Je vois…

Après un dernier regard vers sa sœur, le comte talonna sa monture et partit au triple galop. Rosetta resta quelques minutes pensive devant l'étrange réaction de son frère puis lentement retourna à pas lents vers le château.

* * *

Depuis cette soirée, songea Oscar en suivant distraitement du regard ses hommes qui défilaient… Parfait ! Oui… Rien à redire ! Jetant un coup d'œil vers le soldat à ses côtés, elle eut bien du mal à maîtriser son impatience… Cette impassibilité l'énervait au plus haut point aujourd'hui ! Depuis cette soirée… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Girodel ordonner la fin de l'entraînement… Pas plus qu'elle ne s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était tourné vers elle, le regard interrogateur. A présent seuls, les deux cavaliers paraissaient minuscules devant cette vaste et vide esplanade. Le comte arqua légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'un triste pli déformait sa bouche.

- Songeriez-vous au comte de Metterling ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Oscar cilla à peine avant de lancer à son subordonné un regard de glace.

- Ne soyez pas si cérémonieux Girodel, rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement. Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi sa véritable identité.

- En effet, acquiesça sobrement le comte dans un signe de main des plus gracieux. Néanmoins, ne trouvez-vous pas étrange cette perte de mémoire ?

- Que voulez-vous insinuer ? Qu'il feint l'amnésie ? finit-elle par demander après un court instant d'hésitation.

Ce flottement de la part de son supérieur n'échappa pas au comte. Ne sachant pas exactement pourquoi il avait déclenché cette conversation, il resta à son tour songeur.

- Non, loin de moi une telle idée, reprit-il finalement d'un ton posé.

- Pourquoi me posez-vous la question dans ce cas ?

- Il m'a semblé vous apercevoir en sa compagnie lors du bal hier soir, et votre comportement n'était pas… des plus habituels…

- Vraiment ? grinça entre ses dents Oscar. Et quel est mon « comportement » habituel comte de Girodel ?

Le comte esquissa un sourire devant cette soudaine agressivité… Elle ne faisait que le conforter dans son opinion. Ainsi, il ne se trompait pas… La soudaine réapparition de son ancien valet était loin de l'avoir laissée indifférente… Toutefois, il ne connaissait pas quels véritables sentiments animaient la jeune femme. Était-elle simplement heureuse de le voir après un long silence ? Après tout, il n'ignorait pas leur entente passée… Ou était-elle simplement étonnée qu'il se manifeste sous les traits d'un comte…

Il n'était certain que d'une chose. Oscar de Jarjayes semblait se réveiller d'un long sommeil… Cette aura de solitude que ne la quittait pas s'était évaporée… La flamme qui s'était éteinte dans ses prunelles s'était rallumée et dansait au gré de son humeur… Et son tempérament ce matin était le reflet du passé. Rebelle et indomptable…

Il releva les yeux, s'apprêtant à s'excuser de son insubordination lorsqu'un cavalier s'avança dans leur direction. Le sourire qu'affichait l'homme était des plus chaleureux, agrémenté de cette pointe d'amusement qui ne semblait jamais vouloir le quitter. Son regard n'était destiné qu'à Oscar. Girodel réprima un sourire en surprenant une grimace sur le visage de son supérieur. Manifestement, elle n'était pas enchantée de sa venue…


End file.
